Novios
by MichiAt
Summary: ItaNaruSasu. Sasuke se distancia de Naruto desde que Itachi regresó a Konoha. Naruto va a su casa para arreglar las cosas, y los tres terminan felices. Adivinen cómo. YAOI. PWP.


No sabía exactamente cuándo había comenzado. En esos momentos apenas recordaba una lengua viajando por su pecho y otra en la parte baja de su espalda, y también su erección cuando le hubieran quitado la ropa interior. Sasuke era su amigo, sí, e Itachi igual, los consideraba a ambos como sus hermanos mayores. Pero no estaba realmente seguro de que los hermanos hicieran ese tipo de cosas, y menos con él en medio. No le encontraba sentido. Aunque, al igual que todos en la aldea, sabía que aquellos dos hermanos, sí eran muy capaces de hacerlo, vivirlo en carne propia era, cuando menos, algo totalmente imprevisto. Y muchos le habían advertido que se alejara de ellos, que era peligroso, que los actos de los Uchiha estaban mal. Sin embargo, él, al sentirse como parte de su familia, hizo caso omiso a los comentarios y se internó aquel día en el mundo de aquellos.

Antes de que Itachi regresara a Konoha, Naruto creía ser el único que comprendía a Sasuke, y que era la única persona capaz de llenar en un sentido espiritual al chico Uchiha, aunque él le llenara en otro sentido, algo caliente, sexual. Por mucho tiempo fue su amante, y para todos los demás, estaba bien. Aunque de haber sido mal vistos, de todas maneras no iban a cambiar.

Cuando Sasuke por fin logró traer a su hermano mayor de vuelta a casa, las cosas cambiaron un poco. Parecía que su pareja procuraba estar más tiempo con Itachi que con él mismo. Todos en la aldea lo habían notado, y por eso le aconsejaban aquellas cosas que él no comprendía, porque amaba a su Sasuke.

Pero Naruto era terco, y cuando se dispuso a hablar con su novio, fue Itachi quien le contestó, y no con palabras, precisamente. Mientras él y Sasuke intentaban hablar en la sala de la casa Uchiha, el mayor se apareció de la nada y se tragó a su hermanito con un beso que dejó a los dos jóvenes perplejos y acalorados. El rubio no sabía si sentir vergüenza, tristeza o excitación, pero su cuerpo, obviando cualquier rastro de razón, se fue por la tercera opción.

Y ni siquiera sabía en qué punto de la historia enfocarse. Todo pasó muy rápido, y de repente estaba desnudo penetrando a Sasuke mientras éste le daba sexo oral a su hermano mayor. ¿Era un tipo de disculpa de parte de los Uchiha? Quizá lo hacían para que de "despidiera" de Sasuke. El beso que alcanzó a darle Itachi al inclinarse un poco sobre su hermanito, restó posibilidades a esa idea. Si haber visto al Uchiha mayor dejar sin aire a Sasuke con el mismo gesto, en esta ocasión el pobre Uzumaki iba a quedarse sin pulmones, sin labios y sin lengua. Anteriormente creía que un beso de Sasuke reflejaba una pasión infinita, pero no alcanzaba a formarse una idea sobre la sensualidad y experiencia de uno de los de Itachi, que alcanzó a rasguñarle la espalda, una marca que simbolizaba que él su cazador, y andaba tras el zorro.

- _Dobe…_

Sasuke soltó las palabras como un susurro al ritmo de las embestidas del rubio. Le empujó con suavidad hasta sentarle y quedar a gatas sobre él para cabalgarle con algo de su sensual fiereza. Itachi guió una de las manos de su hermano a su erguida entrepierna para que le masturbase. Naruto escuchó los gemidos de Sasuke, nunca los había oído de esa manera, y no fue hasta que prestó atención a los que él mismo estaba emitiendo para darse cuenta de que era la primera vez que él era el activo entre ellos. No se detuvo a pensar en lo dolorosa que fue su primera vez, a pesar de haberse entregado plenamente a Sasuke. Y obviamente, el Uchiha no se sentía así. La realidad de que desde hace mucho Itachi había despedido la virginidad de su hermanito, ni siquiera rozó su mente.

Sasuke jadeaba mientras bailaba sobre el miembro de Naruto, que le acariciaba el pecho besándole donde su boca alcanzara. Itachi le había afirmado la cabeza sujetándole con fuerza del cabello y mordía la espalda de su hermanito como su antojo le dictara. Sin embargo, el mayor no era tan amable como para dejar que Naruto fuera el único en entrar en Sasuke, y es que de todos modos, era suyo, su hermano menor, su uke.

Separó a los dos menores y acostó a Sasuke de lado sobre la cama. Los tres sabían que la masculinidad de Naruto no era tan imponente como la de Itachi, y su hermano menor adoraba ser llenado por aquel buen tamaño que aún le costaba un poco de trabajo para entrar en él.

_- Ahh… Nii-san…_

Gimió Sasuke dejándose hacer por el mayor. Amaba ser sometido por Itachi, incluso si éste le humillaba o si le reprochaba lo débil que era, o el poco aguante sexual que tenía, eso le daba más morbo. Mientras las embestidas comenzaban, ambos miraron a Naruto, que parecía querer hacer de todo, pero no se atrevía ni siquiera a acercarse.

_- ¿Es tu primer trío? Ahhh…_

Preguntó Sasuke como si no supiera la respuesta o no fuera suficientemente obvia, ahorrándose un par de gemidos. Naruto, por supuesto, no necesitó responder, la expresión de su rostro hablaba por sí sola. Itachi cruzó uno de sus brazos por debajo de la pierna de su hermano y la alzó para dejar más expuesta la hombría del otro Uchiha.

_- Puedes ayudar a Sasuke aquí. No te dará mucho trabajo, no lo tiene grande. Ototo, casi naciste niña._

De haber estado en otra situación sin disfrutar de su hermano mayor, Sasuke pudo haberle atacado sin control ni consideración. Pero las circunstancias sólo pudieron llevarle a una simple palabra.

_- Ca… brón._

Itachi sonrió. Era mentira lo del tamaño del pene Sasuke, y Naruto era testigo. Sólo estaba aprovechándose de su condición de hermano mayor y su más avanzada experiencia, que le habían llevado a desarrollarse mejor tanto en habilidades como físicamente.

Naruto gateó hasta Sasuke y lamió la punta de su miembro. El Uchiha menor, que ya estaba bastante cargado en excitación, le tomó la cabeza marcándole un ritmo más acelerado y profundo, al que el rubio se adaptó sin mucha tardanza. Con su trasero alzado, Naruto se había buscado que los hermanos invadieran su entrada con sus dedos. Le fue un poco doloroso al principio, como siempre, pero estaba tan cachondo que se dejaba llevar, otra vez, por los azabaches.

_- Más duro… Naruto._

Sasuke se sorprendió a sí mismo pidiendo aquello, y Naruto se sintió satisfecho de darle más. No le resultó inesperado que el Uchiha eyaculara en su boca. El rubio tragó un poco de semen, y la otra parte la esparciría en la longitud del chico, puesto que aún no quería dejar de chupar el miembro. A Itachi tampoco le tomó por sorpresa la corrida del chico, puesto que con su mano libre le había apretado las nalgas. Ese era el gesto que su hermano usualmente usaba para avisarle que no tardaba en terminar.

El Uchiha mayor, dejó la entrada de Naruto y dirigió la mano a los labios de Sasuke, que los lamió y succionó con lujuria. A veces los alejaba de la boca de su hermanito para darle una suave cachetada, sólo por el capricho de demostrarle que hacía con él lo que quería. Después de un rato, Itachi también acabaría en el interior de Sasuke, dejando un buen camino de semen por todo su interior, pero no se descargó totalmente en él, no dejaría a su "invitado" así.

Itachi terminó de girar a Sasuke, que dobló las piernas para levantar su trasero frente al rostro perplejo de Naruto, mostrándole algunas marcas de mordidas que Itachi "cariñosamente" le había dejado más temprano, y también algo del semen acumulado en su entrada y que el rubio no tardaría en lamer y probar. El ex Akatsuki se aprovechó de que Naruto estaba concentrado en su nueva tarea para penetrarle por sorpresa, y al igual que con Sasuke, le costó un poco entrar en la estrechez del ojiazul.

_- Ahh… ¿Estás seguro de que mi estúpido hermanito te follaba, Naruto-chan? Estás tan estrecho… Que pareces virgen. Uhhh… Sasuke es incapaz de desvirgar a alguien con esa pequeña polla._

_- ¡Maldita sea, Itachi, cállate!_

Rugió Sasuke mientras apretaba las sábanas con ira. Naruto rió con simpatía antes de gemir, pues la primera embestida de Itachi le resultó ligera y deliciosamente dolorosa.

_-N-no es su culpa, Itachi. Ahh… Lo tienes grande, no seas injusto. Ohh… Mira nada más lo abierto que le has dejado el trasero._

El rubio separó las pálidas nalgas de Sasuke y le mostró a Itachi la ensanchada entrada del Uchiha menor, antes de lamerla de nuevo. Su lengua era capaz de entrar un poco y extasiar al chico.

_- ¡Mierda, Naruto, cierra la boca tu también! –_ Reclamó Sasuke tras soltar un tremendo alarido de placer.

_- Sigue provocándome diciendo cosas así, zorrito, y te dejaré la tuya con el doble de ese tamaño._

_- Nadie te está suplicando piedad, Itachi._

Naruto, tras decir rápidamente esas firmes palabras, besó a Itachi mientras este comenzaba con otras nuevas embestidas. No se olvidó de Sasuke, lo empujó hacia sí en la misma posición en la que estaba, para penetrarle, sintiendo el calor del interior de su cuerpo junto con el del semen de Itachi. Eran los movimientos del Uchiha mayor con cada una de sus embestidas, los que guiaban al rubio en el ritmo de las penetraciones. Apretó las gordas nalgas del vengador con erotismo mientras ladeaba la cabeza para el que estaba a sus espaldas pudiera morder su cuello y jugar con sus pezones.

Sasuke tomó una almohada para masturbarse con las idas y venidas de su cuerpo. Naruto, lógicamente, tampoco estaba tan desarrollado como Itachi, pero estaba bastante cachondo con toda la situación y estaba haciendo que su hermano y él disfrutaran bastante. Aquellos dos se habían aliado para tratarlo como les plazca, siempre ocurría eso en todos los tríos a los que lo llevaba su hermano. Pero no se quejaba, le gustaba ser dominado…

Naruto, gimiendo más que los otros dos, y estando en el medio, se correría como nunca, haciendo que Sasuke lo imitara al sentir más fluidos calientes dentro de él. Itachi, con todas las contracciones del rubio, terminaría de descargar en él lo que se reservó de su hermano. Los tres se tomaron un tiempo para descansar, y el Uchiha menor se acostó en medio de ellos para sentir el peso y el calor de los otros dos.

Mucho más tarde, Sasuke fue a despedir a Naruto a la puerta. El rubio recordó la razón por la que había ido, quería saber si iban a seguir siendo novios. Debía admitir que Itachi le había dado un buen vuelco a las cosas, y se había sentido demasiado atraído hacia él.

_- Sasuke… Estoy confundido… Sobre tú y yo._

_- ¿Um? ¿Por qué?_

_- ¡¿Cómo que por qué?! ¡No puedes estar con tu hermano y conmigo al mismo tiempo!_

_- ¿Por qué no?_ – Preguntó el Uchiha con toda tranquilidad – _Si dos personas pueden gustarse, ¿por qué tres personas no pueden hacerlo?_

Naruto iba a responder, pero no encontró un argumento válido. Además, eso le traía muchas ideas excitantes a la cabeza. En eso, llegó Itachi con una almohada en la mano y se la entregó a Naruto.

_- Es la almohada sobre la que Sasuke se corrió. Te la regalo por si quieres tener algo que oler en la noche._

Si Sasuke no lanzó un Chidori a Itachi en ese momento, fue solo porque la cara de depravación de Naruto le impresionó. El hermano mayor guiñó un ojo sonriendo. El rubio se despidió de sus novios con un suave beso en la boca de cada uno, sosteniendo la dichosa almohada como si estuviera llena de oro.

-_ ¿Qué le dijiste? _– Preguntó Itachi a su hermano cuando ya habían perdido al rubio de vista.

_- Lo mismo que tú le dijiste a Deidara, a Kakashi, a Pein, a Hidan, a Madara, a Sai, a…_

_- Ya entendí, ototo. Pero ya sé por qué Naruto y tú se llevan tan bien._

Sasuke alzó una ceja, mirando con curiosidad a su hermano. ¿Habría sido capaz Itachi de desvelar el enigma épico de la amistad de mantenía con el Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi?

_- Porque en su interior, él es un zorro, y tú una zorra._

El instinto asesino de Sasuke fue anulado por el sexual. Caminó hacia su hermano viéndole a los ojos con lujuria, relamiéndose los labios, y quitándose la ropa bruscamente.

_- Sí. Lo soy. Compláceme, nii-san._


End file.
